


You'll just know

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, everyone is just bad at feelings, mentioned kurotsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: Everyone is born with a pair of wings on their back. They don't grow to full size until you've meet your soulmate.Hinata's start growing again on his first day of college, without him having a single idea who it was that triggered him to become  greater version of himself.





	You'll just know

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> This is my part of the Haikyuu Secret Santa 2018 for  Volleybakaclub!  
> I really hope you like it! I think this was my first time writing KageHina which is completely wild but here we go:

Hinata was standing in front of the mirror in his room, wings spread as wide as he possibly could. They had felt sore over the last few days and he did have his suspicions as to why but now there was no doubt about it.  
They were bigger than they used to be. Noticeably bigger. Not that little tiny bit of growth that they do still in a year because he himself was still growing - well he hoped he was.

No, they had grown multiple centimeters in the span of a few days and that could only mean a single thing. 

He had met his soulmate. 

There was a big smile on his face as he admired his new wingspan. In a few more days, he would have even more. Give it two weeks and they'd be full grown and finally fully functional.  
The orange haired boy puffed up the black, shiny feathers on his back. He was going to look so cool.  
He flapped them ones and the air around him made a swooshing noise. Everyone was going to be so jealous, he just knew. 

Hinata was just eighteen. He had freshly started college. People don’t often meet their soulmates this young. He knew he was going to be one of the only people there.  
From now on people would notice. He was a rather short boy but his wings would be bigger than most taller guys’ in no time. 

While that filled him with pride, it also made his stomach feel funny. Was he really ready for that kind of commitment? A soulmate was a serious thing.  
There was a human out there who was the reason for your own growth. Someone you met and suddenly you weren’t the same person anymore. You’re a bigger, better version of yourself just because of them. Just for them, to make sure at least one person is taking care of them right.

That was how Hinata felt about it at least. Nothing forced you to be with your soulmate. Nothing forced you to even find out who that person was. The reality of fate was that maybe you only pass that one person on the street and by the time you notice that your wings were growing, there was no way to tell anymore who it was. 

The cruel reality of Hinata’s fate was that he had absolutely no idea who triggered his wings either. 

The urge to know burned like a fire in the pit of his stomach. A fire that burned on for days.  
Got worse, with every pair of wings he tried to check to see if maybe he could see change in someone else’s. Maybe someone else searching, looking just as lost as he did. 

***

Hinata was sitting at lunch with a few of his friends. He hadn’t really been listening to the conversation but instead looking around the hall. He really didn’t know if his soulmate went to college with him but it was his best bet. Or maybe his biggest hope.  
For his best option this still felt really hopeless.

His friends drew his attention back when Yachi and Yamaguchi got up, collecting their things and vanishing to their next class. Leaving him alone with Tsukishima before he had any chance to protest.  
There were a lot people whose company Hinata enjoyed way more. 

Hinata stretched his back with a rather pained expression. There was really no way to sit or stand or lay that didn't make his back hurt. His muscles felt sore from all the new weight they needed to carry. 

“How far along are they?”, Tsukishima asked, gesturing at the shorter one's wings. His expression wasn't mean or mocking for once, it wasn't nice either. It was simply knowing. 

Hinata's heart started racing.  
How did he notice? Why him? Why Tsukishima out of all people? 

And then it struck him. Because Tsukishima had already been through it. Tsukishima had already found his soulmate and it had worked out perfect for him. 

“10 days, I think”, he had counted in his head but he wasn't entirely sure. 

Tsukishima had met his soulmate in high school, which was pretty early on. Most people around him probably didn't even know and Hinata forgot sometimes, because of how lowkey they kept it. They didn't even end up going to the same college. Who knew why?  
Tsukishima was tall and lanky, his wings started growing faster while he was still in growth anyway. They simply looked proportioned for a tall kid. 

Tsukishima leaned back in his seat.  
”You don't know who it is, do you?”  
Hinata shook his head. He felt smaller than usual. It didn't feel right that he had so much trouble with it and a grumpy beanpole had such an easy time. 

“How did you know?”  
He didn't like asking for advice. Especially not from Tsukishima but he didn't know who else would be an option.  
He got a big shrug as an answer.  
“You just do. Looking at them feels like you've found everything that was ever missing from you.” 

Those words somehow warmed his heart but they also made him feel even worse about not being able to figure it out.  
It wasn't fair at all. 

“What if I have passed them and won't see them again?”  
Hinata had ignored that thought for a while because it made his heart all tight and heavy. He had pretended that this wasn't an option for him but what if it was?

“That's a tale parents tell their kids to make sure they are going to be polite to strangers and behave in public. Soulmates are basically always people that are going to be a part of your life one way or another”, Tsukishima put on a mean grin, “but who knows maybe it is true for you.” 

There was no way Hinata would find the energy to complain about that comment. It was like someone had put a lit over the flame and it was slowly fizzling out. 

The blonde continued, clearly avoiding eye contact this time.  
“Well, there's this kid Yamaguchi befriended, he apparently has been complaining about all sorts of back pain. He's in your math class. Kageyama, I think. Maybe keep an eye on him.” 

With one big leap of his heart, the flame was getting oxygen again. Probably more than ever before.  
This was Hinata's chance. Maybe that boy was actually his soulmate? He didn't recognise the name but a name was so much further than he had gotten before so far. So much further than he would have gotten by himself if he was honest.  
He couldn't help but beam up at his opposite. 

“Thank you, Tsukishima.”  
Words he never thought he'd say out loud but really meant in this moment.

“Don't get used to me being nice to you”, Tsukishima countered.  
Hinata could've sworn there was a hint of blush under the rim of his glasses, when he started to get up to leave. 

***  
Hinata was on his way down the hallway towards the bathroom. There was a light spring in his a walk and a mumbled melody on his lips. 

It was about a week later and someone kept emptying buckets over water over Hinata's flame but also carefully ignited it again and again every time. 

That someone was Kageyama Tobio.

He always frowned and bossed people around. He was awkward and so dense.  
Hinata didn't understand how Yamaguchi had befriended him immediately. On the other hand his best friend was Tsukishima so maybe he just had a weird taste in friends. 

Hinata had only talked to Kageyama a couple of times but it hadn't been too pleasant. The whole situation was so far from the good start at college that he had hoped for but he also knew that it could be a lot worse. 

Hinata could, however, not deny that he was really good looking. 

He pushed open the bathroom door. It was that one smaller bathroom that barely anyone used. His favourite.

He heard the other person before he saw them. It was a miserable sniffing sound coming from what at first didn't look like much more than a pile of shiny black feathers.  
It was a boy, hiding behind his wings. He must have been trying to shield himself from the entire world. 

Hinata had already forgotten what he was here for. He had the urge to touch the boy and comfort him but he settled for a quiet “what's wrong” first. 

The boy raised his head enough for Hinata to realise that it was Kageyama before pulling his knees closer to his body and burying his face again.

“I'm fine.”  
It was muffled and shaky and Hinata did not believe it one bit. 

He took a step forward and kneeled down in front of Kageyama. He wasn't going to let that slide.  
He reached out to softly run his fingertips over some of the feathers of his opposite. It was the first comforting gesture, he could think of without invading space. 

“Don't lie to me”, Hinata insisted.  
Maybe he did invade space now but what else was he supposed to do? “You can talk to me about it.” 

Hinata's heart hurt. It was simultaneously bumping harder than usual. It was overwhelming to see Kageyama like this. 

“Don't wanna”, Kageyama mumbled his words without looking up but he seemed to be relaxing the slightest bit. 

“It's good to talk about things, Kageyama.”  
That must have the first time he had used his name like that and it made his stomach turn in excitement.  
The taller boy raised his head to look at Hinata. He appeared smaller and way younger, looking up like that but his steel blue eyes were surprisingly clear.  
They were strikingly beautiful and if Hinata had any doubt left that Tsukishima had been spot on with his observation, it was all gone now. 

Kageyama ended up breaking the eye contact, rubbing his eyes after a few seconds. However, he relaxed his wings, letting Hinata further into his bubble.  
“Why do you even care?”

Wasn't that obvious?  
Because Kageyama was annoying but apparently very determined and hard working. Because he was so stupidly tall and handsome.  
Because Hinata's heart made 'wosh’ just now and had stumbled over a couple beats every time they saw each other. 

He could feel his cheeks flushing. Somehow it made him upset that Kageyama had no idea. Or maybe he hid it well because he didn't like Hinata. 

“I need to.” That was Hinata's simple truth.  
He was meant to.  
He couldn't resist the urge anymore so he swiped away some of the tears.  
The reaction was a frown so confused, Kageyama seemed to have forgotten that he was crying. 

“You don't”, Kageyama stated.  
It was on Hinata to frown this time.  
“You really don't get it.”  
It was only partly meant for Kageyama to hear. It was mostly meant for Hinata himself. He didn't understand his opposite at all. 

“Don't get what?”  
The confusion had officially taken over his entire expression and stopped the tears from running.  
While Hinata tried really hard to be annoyed by him needing to explain it, he thought that he looked so adorable and helpless that he wanted to pull him into a hug and hold him close. 

“We're soulmates.”  
Hinata's cheeks started turning the colour of a strawberry. He had never said anything like that out loud. 

Kageyama blinked at him a few times, opened his mouth as to say something and closed it again. What an intelligent reaction.  
Hinata sighed and got up. He couldn't stand this.  
He wanted someone nice, someone that cared for him, someone he wanted to be around all day.  
So maybe fate didn't mean too well with him. 

Hinata wanted to turn and leave but he got held back by his wrist.  
Kageyama had wrapped his hand around it, squeezing a little too tight but somehow it was okay.  
“How are you so sure?” 

“I just am”, Hinata looked at the floor between them. This whole thing had just turned into an embarrassing confession.  
Kageyama had stood up, towering over Hinata without letting go of the small wrist in his hand.  
He heard another sniff above his head. His own vision blurred slightly, if Kageyama continued crying, he would be too. 

He still didn't even know why he was crying, Hinata simply knew that he hated it with every piece of his being. 

Kageyama stuttered a couple of words which made no sense to Hinata at all.  
He softly tugged at his wrist and once he was free, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the taller one's waist. He stiffened up for a split second, before pulling Hinata even closer.

Both their heart were beating against the other like there was a competition to win.  
“I talked to Tsukishima about it. He's the only one I know with a soulmate.”  
Kageyama interrupted him, “poor soul who got him.”  
Hinata chuckled, vibrating against the chest of his soulmate.  
“He can be really nice, if he wants to.” He smiled to himself. “He just doesn't want people to know.” 

Yamaguchi sometimes talked about Tsukishima and his soulmate. Kuroo, if Hinata remembered right. And apparently they were head over heels for each other.  
Tsukishima really had softened since they had met. Hinata would even call him a friend now, there was no way he would have in their first year of high school. 

Silence hung over them for a while, both just hanging onto each other as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered.  
“Hinata?”  
He tried looking up but Kageyama squeezed him a little tighter to his chest and buried his nose in the orange fluff of hair. 

“I completely panicked when I noticed my wings growing and I panicked again when we talked for the first time and all I could think about it was that I really wanted you to be my soulmate.”  
He was full on rambling at this point and Hinata didn't know what to do besides blushing furiously and concentrate on keeping his heart from jumping out of his chest.  
“There was so much to be worried about. What if I just told myself you are my soulmate because I thought you were cute from the first time I saw you and I have a crush on you and became delusional.” 

“You could've asked me if I like you too.” 

“That's a lot easier said than done”, Kageyama protested.  
Hinata shrugged to the best of his ability in his squeezed state, “do it now.”  
He pushed himself off Kageyama's chest enough too look up at him. There was nothing of a frown left. He was a beet red mess with puffy eyes but not any less pretty which really wasn't fair. 

“Well do you like me?”, he didn't manage to look at Hinata while asking.  
Kageyama's wings were puffing up in distress.  
Why wasn't he always this cute? Hinata was totally going tease him to get him blushing more often now.  
“Yes I do, you genius.” 

***

Kageyama Tobio still frowned a lot but that just meant it was really special when Hinata got him to smile for him. And he still bossed people around sometimes but the more he got to know him, the more he realised it was to get the best out of that person.  
He was awkward and so dense but that made for giggles from Hinata and cute blushing faces from Kageyama. 

They made for a disgustingly in love couple how Tsukishima liked to point out. That might've been the biggest compliment they could've gotten. Or maybe it was that pleased look he had for a couple of seconds when he caught them holding hands for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some wonderful holidays as well as a happy 2019, especially now that we have season 4 to look forward to!
> 
> I'm sorry for any possible errors and that it had to end up shorter than originally planned but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
